Ancient Shadow Warrior
Ancient Shadow Warrior is a version of the Warrior base class that is exactly identical aside from that it, like Shadow Warrior, can use the Shadowheart Bracer artifact. This class has since a long time ago been rare, it was available as a special offer together with the ShadowScythe T-Shirt on Heromart. Skills * Power ** Required Level: 9 ** 6 MP, 0 CD ** Attack for 1 hit of 175% damage. * Aimed ** Required Level: 8 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Bonus' for 5 turns (including this one), increasing bonus to hit by 20. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Trip ** Required Level: 7 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Trip' for 20 turns (including this turn), reducing enemy Flee resistance by -100. ** Note that this is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Throw ** Required Level: 5 ** 5 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 175% damage, locked to Pierce. * Stun ** Required Level: 5 ** 17 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunn' for 3 turns, immobilizing the enemy. * Defensive Stance ** Required Level: 4 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Defend' for 2 turns (including this one), increasing your BPD by +140. ** Applies 'Defend Boost' for 2 turns (including this one), increasing your Power Boost by +50%. * WarCry ** Required Level: 2 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'WarCry' for 5 turns (including this one), increasing your Power Boost by +20%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Double Attack ** Required Level: 2 ** 4 MP, 2 CD ** Disabled unless the last hit of your last damaging attack hit. ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. * Triple Attack ** Required Level: 3 ** 9 MP, 0 CD ** Disabled unless your last damaging attack was Double, and the second hit of Double hit. ** Attacks for 3 hits of 75% damage. * Mana Strike ** Required Level: 4 ** 7 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage to MP. * Multi Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 14 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 120% damage. * Strength Strike ** Required Level: 10 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Str Strike' for 4 turns, reducing enemy Power Boost by -20%. * Wound ** Required Level: 11 ** 4 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Wound' for 5 turns, a DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 5 damage, locked to Metal. * FInal Blow ** Required Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage with 200 Crit. * StatDamage is calculated as 3.125 * sqrt(MainStat / 2.5) - 5, rounded up. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is an Ancient Shadow Warrior artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Blow ** Same as before, but: ** Has a 50% chance of giving you an extra health potion if you do not already have 5 or more. Skills - Shadowheart Bracer Shadowheart Bracer is an Ancient Shadow Warrior artifact shared with the other Shadow Base classes. Shadowheart Bracer modifies the damage of this class. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * All damage skills: ** Does +50% more damage, additively. A 50% hit becomes a 100% hit, a 100% hit becomes a 150% hit, and a 175% hit becomes a 225% hit. ** Note that this is per hit, meaning that for example Double Attack turns into 2 hits of 125%. Notes If you have a staff, wand or dagger equipped, your attacks will result in a 50% damage reduction when you attack with a class skill. Rotation Idk Strategy Idk, probably don't use this as it is a base class? And if you really want to use it, make sure to use the Shadowheart Bracer.Category:Class Category:Special Offer